User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2018
My choices/decisions: What did you yell after Ivor when he run away? I told him he wouldn't get away with this. motion "You won't get away with this." Did you drop the Amulet or jump down into the dug hole? I dropped the Amulet. "Go! That would be bad." Did you save the amulet or your friends? I chose to save their friends. "So I can high-five Reuben." "Get away from my pig!" Did you follow Lukas through The End or lead the way? I followed Lukas through the End. "Let's give Lukas a chance. Follow him!" Did you high-five Reuben? I high-fived Reuben. "High-five, Reuben!" :D Did you reveal or keep the secret? I revealed the secret. "I revealed Petra's sickness." "Nope. Don't want it, don't need it. But thanks." Did you listen to all of Soren's records? I listened to every record. "I listened to all of his recordings." Did you become friends with Soren? I agreed to be Soren’s friend. "Sure! Why not?" :D Which armor did you take? I chose Ellegaard's armor. "Ellegaard's armor looks cooler than Magnus's armor." Did you save all the survivors? I saved all the survivors. "I saved all survivors along the way." All choices/decisions are copyright to: The Last Place You Look. My additional choices/decisions: None. My images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Chapters.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Choices.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Chapter 1 Back to the Grind Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Chapter 2 A World of Pure Imagination Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Chapter 3 Pretender Man Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Chapter 4 When a Plan Comes Together Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Chapter 5 Blockbuster Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 Chapter 6 Out With A Bang Achievement.jpg My favorite images: None. My screenshots: Films & TV 1 1 2019 2 20 13 PM.png Films & TV 1 1 2019 2 20 30 PM.png Films & TV 1 1 2019 2 21 21 PM.png Films & TV 1 1 2019 2 22 59 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_36_45 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_37_03 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_33_35 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_33_55 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_34_36 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_36_02 PM.png Films & TV 23 2 2019 1 47 01 PM.png Films & TV 10 2 2019 9 48 37 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_26_36 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_26_50 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_27_02 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_27_26 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_12_43 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_15_42 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_15_59 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_16_18 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_16_29 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_16_39 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_19_32 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_17_13 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_17_28 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_18_17 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_21_09 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_09_37 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_09_53 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_11_13 PM.png Films & TV 21_1_2019 3_11_25 PM.png Films & TV 14 12 2018 7 36 33 PM.png Films & TV 3 11 2018 3 06 07 PM.png Films & TV 14 11 2018 5 14 14 PM.png Films & TV 14 11 2018 5 14 35 PM.png Films & TV 2 12 2018 8 22 14 PM.png Capture d’écran 2018-12-11 à 21.17.28.png Don't want it. Don't need it. Thanks..png Films & TV 25 11 2018 9 15 06 PM.png Films & TV 25 11 2018 9 15 24 PM.png Films & TV 25 11 2018 9 15 57 PM.png 22FB440B-9698-4A4B-A044-282A74766423.jpeg Films & TV 22 2 2019 11 59 28 AM.png 4DEAC803-9408-4119-8724-B6182423A5E8.jpeg My favorite screenshots by users: Capture d’écran 2018-12-11 à 21.17.28.png Official videos: Minecraft Story Mode - Episode 3 Trailer All official videos are imported from Telltale Games. My gameplay walkthrough videos: Chapter 1: Back to the Grind Chapter 2: A World of Pure Imagination Chapter 3: Pretender Man Chapter 4: When a Plan Comes Together Chapter 5: Blockbuster Chapter 6: Out With A Bang All my gameplay walkthrough videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. Official soundtracks/musics: Antimo & Welles - Mob Grinder (103 Credits) Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Dark Sky Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Redstone Baby Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - First Suit Up Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Soren Theme Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Further Back Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Wither Rises Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 All official soundtracks/musics are imported from Antimo & Welles. My feelings, share and thoughts: (This description is currently incomplete.) I feel surprised how Jesse didn't truely eliminated the Witherstorm down in peace. It's a tragic how Ellegaard got hit and killed by the Witherstorm in the near ending moment. Also, it's surprisingly to see Gabriel when Jesse was getting caught in a tractor beam. I liked the soundtrack in the ending which shows the credits scene. In the other moments, I liked the soundtrack in the beginning showing the prologue credits scene, my favorite moments is in chapter 1 & 2 where Jesse and her friends were chasing the amulet while attacking all hostile mobs in every directions they go. Your Female White "*Loyal*" Jesse (Message us) Links: The Last Place You Look Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia User links: My choices from MCSM S1E3 (By: Jessefan1) My MCSM Netflix Choices from S1E3 (By: Jessefan1) MCSM Imagining If Jesse had Wither Sickness (By: GuiFFI) My gameplay walkthrough 2018 list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 (Previous) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 (You are here) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 (Next) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Other informations: Currently none. End of page. Category:Blog posts